The field of the disclosure relates generally to management of computer networks, and more particularly, to associating and provisioning wireless devices over such networks.
Some conventional Wi-Fi architectures utilize a Cloud for Mobile Interactive (C4MI) platform for networks employing an enterprise system. In a healthcare provider facility, such as a hospital or clinic, a wireless network implements a multi-layer network allowing different types of network traffic to be securely separated from each other on separate layers. For example, clinical data from medical devices is separated from enterprise data for management administration, and also is separated from guest or visitor data for Internet access traffic. The multiple network layers can further be segmented by frequency or channel to ensure sufficient bandwidth, quality of service, or reliability to support the applications using that network layer. The C4MI Wi-Fi platform may utilize a network geometric design layout, for example, a “Tholian Web” Wi-Fi geometric design/implementation. The geometric design and implementation of C4MI provides a foundation for placement of Wi-Fi access points (APs) and segregation of data traffic over the network (e.g., clinical, enterprise, guest, etc.).
A hotspot is a wireless local area network (LAN) node that provides Internet connection and virtual private network (VPN) access from a particular location for wireless devices with connectivity. Typically, a wireless device user manually connects to a hotspot by searching for visible wireless connection options, selecting one of the options, and then entering authentication information (e.g., a password) to connect. Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) Passpoint™, also known as Hotspot 2.0™ or just “Passpoint,” includes a set of protocols which allow a wireless device user to streamline network access in hotspots and eliminate the need to find and authenticate a network each time the device connects. A “Passpoint device” refers to an electronic device that passes certification testing based on WFA Hotspot 2.0. Passpoint includes certificate-based authentication mechanisms that provide automated network discovery and attachment on secured service set identifiers (SSIDs). Passpoint supports roaming within and across networks. Over-the-network device provisioning is accomplished with a standard WFA certified interface, and is based on the Access Network Query Protocol (ANQP).
Passpoint is used in a Wi-Fi network to select a wireless network SSID based on parameters such as 802.11 media access control (MAC) layer messages. Domain names or other identifiers, such as consortium ID, as well as preferred or excluded networks can also identify the wireless network. Additionally, network loading and available backhaul connectivity can be used for network selection decisions made by client devices. Devices utilizing Passpoint query Passpoint SSIDs for network roaming capabilities using 802.11 MAC layer messages. Wireless devices select an SSID based on one or a combination of (i) support for their provider realm (e.g., “@hospital.com”), (ii) supported consortium IDs (e.g., “HealthcareWiFi”), (iii) mobile network operator (MNO) identifiers, and (iv) SSID names, preferred or excluded. Network loading and available backhaul connectivity can also be used for network selection decisions. Passpoint does not presently though, provide device access across multiple tiers of a network. With wireless medical devices in particular, other networks (such as those not part of a particular or hospital network) may not be accessible by the wireless medical device. Accordingly, portable wireless medical devices may not be able to communicate through a wireless network outside of the particular clinical network for which they are configured.